Final Fantasy 7 Vs. Final Fantasy 8
by GalaxyDreams
Summary: The cast of Final Fantasy 7 has just arrived in the world of FF8. But how will Cloud react to this new world, and what would happen if the two games battled? Who would win? Would it take the last Ancient to help Cloud out? Perhaps Aeris? WARNING: FF8 bash


****

Final Fantasy 7 Vs. Final Fantasy 8 by "Galaxy" of GalaxyDreams

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF8. They are property of Squaresoft. 

Note: I do not hate FF8...this is just in the best of humor. Enjoy!

It was a beautiful spring morning at Balamb Garden as Squall and the rest of the FF8 cast sat together happily at breakfast. Zell had his usual plate of 5 hotdogs, while Squall ate a piece of toast. Selphie on the other hand had a tall plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs topped with syrup. She gulped it all down happily.

"So, what dya' guys wanna do today?" Zell asked everyone as he ate his 3rd hotdog.

"Hmm...maybe we could all go to Deling City and watch that parade," Quistis said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah! Let's go see the parade! Please, Squall! Please say yes!" Selphie urged their leader anxiously.

"Oh, all right. If it's alright with everyone else..." Squall said as he looked around the table. The rest of the gang didn't seem to mind. They all finished up their meal, and stood up. But as they all walked to the front of the Garden's entrance, they were shocked to see many students walking faster than usual, and many had scared looks on their faces. Squall decided to question one of them. 

He went up to a chubby looking boy with a yellow shirt. "Hey, what's wrong with everyone?" Squall asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's just that everyone has said there are some strange looking people who have arrived in Balamb. Headmaster Cid has claimed them to be "trespassers." That's what he called them," the little boy said.

"Hmmm....if they are here, I'll show them not to mess with me," Squall said bravely.

Suddenly, the two double doors to the Garden's entrance banged open. Furious wind blew all around the FF8 cast. Blinding white light surrounded everyone as Squall shielded his eyes from the brightness. After a few seconds, the light cleared, and in front of the FF8 crew stood the most amazing sight of all. 

The figures looked different from anyone in Balamb. This group who had just appeared consisted of tough-looking young man with blond spiked hair and clear blue eyes. He was holding the biggest sword Squall had ever seen. Standing next to him was a big guy with a gun for an arm. Squall backed away a little bit. Squall looked around himself and realized that Zell, Qusitis, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine were all standing there with a shocked look on their face.

"W-Who are you guys?" Squall managed to choke out. His confusion took over him.

The young man with blond hair came forward. He had the clearest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Squall assumed him to be their leader. "That depends on who YOU all are. Are you working for Shinra? And where are we?" he said slowly while looking around the Garden. 

"Shinra? Wait, are you guys lost or something? Cause this ain't no Shinra. This is Balamb Garden where Headmaster Cid controls an elite mil-" Zell said but was cut off by a man holding a spear with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Wait just a darn minute here. Exactly who is this Cid person you're talkin' bout? 'Cause the only Cid around here I know is me," the man said.

Squall suddenly spoke. "Let's not argue. How about we introduce ourselves properly first. My name is Squall, and all of you are in Balamb Garden right now," Squall said. "Those are some of my friends, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Rinoa." 

"Well, my name is Cloud," the man with blond hair said proudly. "I'm part of a rebellion group, and those are the other members," Cloud said while motioning to a rather large group of people.

"That's right! I'm the leader of AVALANCHE, who are here to show the Shinra a thing or two!" the man with the gun-arm said loudly.

"That's Barret. These are all of my friends, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Red 13, Cait Sith, and Yuffie," Cloud said while introducing some very fierce looking people all around him.

"C'mon, Cloud! We've wasted enough time here already! How 'bout you give me your materia now so you don't have to do it later! I want Shiva and Ifrit!" a rather energetic girl begged.

"Yuffie, not now! We have to decide how to get back to home first," Cloud said.

Quistis suddenly spoke up. "Shiva and Ifrit? May I ask how you know about those Guardian Forces? Only SeeD members are allowed to use them," she said in a confused tone.

"What do you mean? I've always had those summon materia. And I'm no SeeD either. What are you talking about?" Cloud said. He pulled out 3 red shiny objects from his pockets. "I also have these. This is my favorite summon, Knights of the Round. The others are Hades, and Bahamut ZERO," Cloud beamed proudly at his beauties shining them in the light.

Yuffie's eyes grew wide, and sparkled. She edged closer to Cloud. Cloud moved away.

"Oh, may I see them?" Quistis asked curiously. "I've never seen those GF'S before," Quistis said.

"Um, actually, I better put these away now," Cloud said protectively as he hurriedly shoved the materia back in his pocket.

"Wait, how do YOU guys know about summons?" Tifa asked.

"Hold on a minute, what's YOUR name?" Irvine asked casually.

"I'm Tifa," she said.

"Hmmm...may I ask you a question? Are you single?" Irvine asked. Selphie glared at Irvine and hit him with her nanchukus. "Stop that!" she said.

"Tifa, this is no time for that," a big white stuffed toy with a cat on it said.

"Whoa...what's this thing?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm Cait Sith! Do any of ya want your fortunes read?" Cait Sith said excitedly.

"Ok, sure. Go ahead," Rinoa said happily. Cait Sith hopped over to her. Vincent just sighed.

"Cloud, it's obvious that we aren't in our time here. We better go to Squaresoft headquarters and ask them to give us a raise for this since we're working overtime here," Yuffie said thoughtfully.

"Wait one second. You guys know Squaresoft?" Zell asked.

"Of course! They're the reasons why we're the stars of Final Fantasy VII!" Barret replied.

"Final Fantasy VII?! I hate to break the news to you all, but you are in the world of Final Fantasy VIII," Selphie explained to them.

"Hmmm...I heard about you. Your game has some romance and stuff like that in it. right?" Barret asked Squall.

"Well...I don't mean to brag, but-" Squall began but was cut off by Yuffie.

"Cloud! Cloud! I KNOW him now! He's the reason why Square took away all the materia in our game when they created FF8! He's the enemy I tell ya! The enemy!" Yuffie screamed while pointing a finger.

"What?! You want a piece of me, you little brat?!" Zell challenged ready to fight with his fists in the air. Tifa shot a glare at Zell. She eyed his gloves and realized that Zell resembled her own fighting techniques. Tifa did not like someone who had the same skills as her. 

"Yuffie, NO. Let ME show him how to fight," Tifa said as she stepped forward to challenge Zell. Immediately, Zell tried to throw a fist at her. "What?! You asked for it!" Tifa screamed as she did her limit "Final Heaven" on Zell. "NO ONE TAKES MY FIGHTING SKILLS!!!" she yelled maniacally. 

"Ahhh! No! That's MY limit! How did you steal it from me! Now you're really making me MAD!!" Zell yelled in rage as he clenched his fists. Zell did a series of his own limits which also included "Final Heaven," but with one exception. He threw in something unexpected. Zell pulled Selphie in the battle, and made her do "The End" on Tifa. Selphie didn't hesitate all to help Zell. She unleashed her ultimate limit break. Zell smiled at his victory and backed away to watch Tifa as she disappeared. "Hehe..there wasn't any doubt in my mind that I wouldn't win," he beamed.

"What's going on?! What is this field of flowers?!" Tifa screamed. "No! My body! It's disappearing! Cloud, HELP ME!!" Tifa screamed in agony. Cloud ran to Tifa. But it was too late. Tifa's body gradually disappeared and it left nothing more than a white mist.

"Tifa! NO!" Cloud screamed in horror. He faced Zell. Suddenly his mako eyes turned an icy blue. "Bring her back NOW!" Cloud said and he charged at Zell with Ultima Weapon. But blade hit blade. Cloud looked up and saw Squall looking at him.

"I wouldn't try to start anything with us if I were you," Squall challenged.

Cloud faced the young boy who had just challenged him. Cloud looked right at him. "Do you think you can even come close to beating us?! We are unstoppable! NO ONE can defeat us. We are more powerful than you pathetic kids. And some WUSSY boy Squirrel or whatever the hell you're name is," Cloud said to all of the FF8 cast.

This statement didn't sink in the heads of most of the people. FF7 couldn't believe that their leader had started a battle with FF8. Square wasn't gonna like this. Until Vincent fired his gun, much to the surprise of everyone. They all looked at him. Vincent then turned into Chaos. He opened his wings, and lunged towards Rinoa.

"Wh-What is he?!" screamed Rinoa as she ducked the first Chaos Saber attack. "Angelo, go attack him!" Rinoa commanded as she shook with fear. The little dog threw itself at Chaos but the huge beast just shoved the dog aside. 

Meanwhile, Cloud and Squall were having a fierce duel. Cloud almost had his limit gauge full and was gonna put and end to Squall by performing Omnislash. But Squall diverted the attack by summoning Eden. Cloud saw this way too early. He too disappeared to summon Knights of The Round. With both heroes gone to summon, it left quite a huge battle taking place around the Garden floor.

Yuffie and Selphie fought like cats and had their weapons pointed directly at each other. On the other side of the room, Vincent..or rather..Chaos was attacking Rinoa while the poor girl ran around the room like a coward. Red 13 and Cait Sith ganged up on Zell and was dragging the guy across the floor and throwing him around. Barret and Cid were facing off against Quistis and Irvine, but the two rookies were no match against the big guys. After some miserable attempts by FF8 to beat FF7, the gang of Final Fantasy 8 lay on the ground badly hurt. Finally after Barret was done laughing at Zell, he realized that Cloud and Squall had disappeared to summon. 

But suddenly, a green ray of light began to take form in the air. It grew brighter and brighter until suddenly, a beautiful girl wearing a pink dress appeared. She opened her sparkling green eyes. Then she smiled. Barret stopped to look at this girl. His eyes blinked a few times, until finally, through his astonishment, he realized who it was.

"A-Aeris?! H-How? Why?" Barret choked out while he was baffled by the mysterious reappearance of Aeris. Everyone from FF8 looked on with wonder at this young girl before them. FF7 ran towards Aeris and waited for her to say something.

"I wonder who she is? She looks very pretty," said Rinoa as she gazed upon Aeris with wonder.

Aeris looked at everyone's face and smiled happily. "I came because I heard a mysterious cry from the planet. I decided to come and make sure you all weren't hurt. Are you ok? Where is Cloud? He isn't in trouble is he?" Aeris asked worriedly. She then looked around herself. "This isn't our world..is it?" she said again.

Then a swinging noise could be heard in the air. Everyone looked up. The first Knight of the Round came slicing through the air with his sword. Zell got in his fighting stance. Aeris looked up knowingly and put a hand in the air right in front of the knight. The knight stopped immediately, and turned back around and left. Cloud reappeared again followed by Squall.

"You idiot! Look what you did to Eden!" Squall screamed. "She could have been able to come, but you had to stop her!" he yelled as Cloud looked at him rather bored.

Aeris turned to Cloud and her face lit up dramatically after so many years not seeing Cloud. After all this time, she finally got her wish and was able to see the boy she loved again. "Cloud, it's so good to see you," Aeris smiled at him.

"A-Aeris? How did you-?" Cloud asked. He let go of his sword and walked over to Aeris. His blue eyes softened and his joy of seeing her showed through his face. But Aeris interrupted him.

"Is this someone you want me to get rid of for you? I can see he is making you quite angry," Aeris asked motioning to Squall who looked on with fear. But before Cloud could answer, Aeris lifted a finger and pointed at Squall. _Poof! _Squall vanished. 

Cloud's eyes widened. His mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that a gentle looking girl like Aeris could do such a cruel thing. (But , heck, it was the best thing to do!) 

"Squall!! NOOO!!!" Rinoa screamed. Aeris' green eyes were suddenly very cold and she too got rid of Rinoa. The next one was Zell. Zell tried to dodge the attack, but he soon vanished as well. Quistis and Selphie looked on, but in the end, Aeris sent them away as well. Irvine claimed to be happy to be killed by a pretty girl, and he disappeared as well.

The FF7 cast gave Aeris a frightened look. "Where did you put them?" Red 13 began. 

"To a place where they will never EVER be seen again," Aeris answered and she slowly began to fade away.

"Aeris! Wait! Don't leave us again!" he yelled to her. "Don't leave me..." Cloud said sadly as Aeris smiled one final look of goodbye to him. He knew she would be better off where she would go now. Cloud paused as he looked at his group of trusted friends again. He smiled weakly. "That was quite a mission wasn't it?" Cloud asked them. They nodded in agreement trying to cheer Cloud up. "Hey, where's Tifa?" he asked realizing Tifa was gone.

A hand touched him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Aeris' green eyes meet his. "Aeris! I thought you left!" Cloud exclaimed with joy. He hugged her. 

"No, silly, by getting rid of Tifa, you allowed me to come back again," she replied while smiling evilly. They all looked at her strangely. Then they all agreed while laughing.

"Shall we get home to our world now?" she asked them all.

"Yes! Let's go home!" exclaimed Cloud. And then they all looked at Cloud and smiled. Life was good again.

Author's Note: Sorry for the FF8 bashing and Tifa bashing! I hope you FF7 fans and whoever else enjoyed the story!


End file.
